Love's Trials
by JessieBell10000
Summary: Trinity is your normal teenage princess with a lot of problems, love, life and luck seem stacked against her. Tell me if I should continue, hopefully I'll finish it and get this published someday, if others like it.
1. 1

It was my seventeenth birthday and the night wind blew in my face. I stood on the balcony of my room and looked over the gardens. I thought to myself, do I really have everything like everyone says? I don't feel like I do, I feel like a little bit of me is empty, so to speak. There's a little spot in my heart that feels empty, although I know it's not. It's been this way since I was eleven; this life, what is the point? I'm royalty but I do not feel as though I am.  
  
When I was eleven years old my little sister, Amethyst, caught fever. To think of seeing her suffer like that is still traumatizing. She'd call out in the middle of the night and I would run to her side and wet cloth to put on her forehead. Then one night she didn't call out to me, she slept soundly. In the morning when I went to wake her, she didn't wake up. I called to Abigail, but she rushed me out of the room and rushed in mother and father. Mother burst out of the room in a fit of tears, but Father stood over the bed as if he was in total shock. At the time I didn't know what happened but then I realized that she wasn't ever going to wake up. It was probably the worst day of my sheltered life.  
  
We all had to wear black and go into a large hall. There were speakers and then they asked me to go up and say something about Amethyst. I went up to the podium to speak and I can remember what I said like it was yesterday.  
  
"What can I say about my little sister? She was brave, kind, and above all she was my best friend. Although I am not the most eloquent public speaker I can express my dearest feelings here for my sister. I can remember the day that the griffin flew above and she screamed the loudest scream I ever heard. I grabbed onto her and squeezed as hard as I could. Then in jest I took out Father's sword and swung it in the air. Amethyst laughed so hard she forgot about the hideous bird. Until I dropped the sword and it hit me and to this day I have that awful scar on my arm.  
  
But there was also there were the times when we would play games in the nursery. Those times are no more, and I regret every fight we ever had, I mostly regret all the time we weren't together, who knew that her life would end in her seventh year on this Earth. As humans we think we re immortal, but in all reality nothing is immortal aside from stone. If our lives were stone then there would be too much time and not enough to do. As I said the only things I can say are that she was brave, kind, and my best friend." By the end of my speech I had the group as well as myself in tears. Mother said that I was the best speaker there.  
  
I went back to my party and saw every suitor there was. From the youngest boy, fifteen, to the oldest man, fifty-six. It's hard to believe all these men were here to win my heart. One did catch my eye, a twenty year old prince from Caterlin; I think his name was Jesope. He was a divine dancer and cunning conversationalist, if I do say so myself. We talked for a while and I learned that he knew several other languages including, Relikian, Gerinish, Elfan, and Trollish. That is exceptional because the hardest language to learn is Trollish. I know a few terms such as Téshin, or forgive and Rengdïshinô, or peace. To tell you the truth there are not that many harsh words in the Trollish language, they're very peaceful creatures. Any way, there is another ball tomorrow and I am looking forward to seeing Jesope.  
  
Any way, after the ball I went to my room and stood on the balcony. I looked over the edge to the gardens and to the Red Moon Lake. The reason the lake is called Red Moon Lake is because of scarlet water, native to my homeland. Then in the midst of the gardens a white figure moved around the flower beds and when it stopped I could tell that it was a unicorn. Its horse like appearance is deceiving; the horn is only visible at night. During the day they can change from a pure white horned beast, to a regular horse. They change colors like an octopus. Any way the unicorn was drinking and suddenly the scarlet water turned crystal blue. But as soon as he or she stopped drinking it turned red again. The blue water only happens when a sorcerer is born. Up from the water came a funnel and out of that funnel came a boy, 18 years old. He was dressed in a golden robe and it was as though he was laid on the grass. I ran downstairs and into the garden.  
  
I knelt near the boy's body and picked up his head. There was a distinguishing characteristic about his face, his blue lips, all sorcerers have them. Also when he opened his eyes they were piercing green, just like the books said they would be. He shook his head and sat up. He immediately asked, "Who are you and where am I?"  
  
I hushed him from his panic and then quietly answered. I said, "Don't worry, I'm Princess Trinity of Hespen and you are at my home. You are a sorcerer and I witnessed the whole thing, and I must say it was amazing. First the water funnel, then the golden robe, and now this it's all too amazing. But any way stay right here and I'll go get Father." I left him on the ground and ran to Father. As I told him he started to run towards the gardens. Father lifted him up and brought him inside. I guess Father gave him the name Restolin, in Trollish it means stranger. Father speaks fluent Trollish, just as Jesope does.  
  
After that I went up to my room again and looked at the toys of my childhood, especially Agnes, my doll. I could always talk to her about anything and she wouldn't criticize or give advice, all she would do is listen. Mother was quick to judge, and Father was always quoting, "The Book of Inspirational Wisdom." That's why I always talked to Agnes.  
  
But on the other hand I wrote about Restolin in my diary, I wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I witnessed the birth of a sorcerer, or more commonly known as a wizard. Father gave him the name Restolin, after the Trollish word for stranger. He is six feet tall, as all sorcerers are. His blue lips and green eyes give him away. In fact he is the typical sorcerer in any books description. The only thing he lacked was the blond hair; his hair is as black as the starry night. It's quite odd.  
  
There was also the ball, it was amazing, and I had a wonderful time. I met many young suitors, from fifteen to fifty-six years old. The one that caught my eye was a twenty year old prince from Caterlin. He speaks many languages, and most impressive is that he speaks Trollish. Any way it is late and I must get my sleep.  
  
Trinity  
  
I went to bed.  
  
The next morning I got into my clothes and went down to breakfast. At breakfast I hade a scone smeared with strawberry marmalade. After that I went to the garden and examined the crimson water. I looked into it and saw a blurry reflection. The reflection was not of me, it was of two people, dancing. Then I threw a rock onto the reflection and there was my face. The trolls always said that red water had more power than the common purple water. But what is it that makes it powerful? An old elfan tale is that a dragon had died and fell into a pool of water and then died.  
  
Another thing that is a mystery is do why the trolls only come out in the afternoon between one o'clock and four o'clock? Is it the safety of the light, or is it just tradition? I guess no one will ever know. There are many things that no one will ever know, but that doesn't concern me. Any way as I walked through the garden I stopped to smell these bright blue flowers, rather an iridescent blue. I was ready to pick one but a little pink bug flew out of the bush and seemed as though it was defended the blue flower. I quickly let go of it and walked along. I stumbled onto Restolin reading a passage from his sorcerer study book. I stood behind him hoping to catch a glimpse of something, but all I saw were a bunch of Trollish words. He turned quickly and said, "What is it Princess?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I wanted to see what you were reading," I said.  
  
"Why did you want to, it's nothing but a boring witchcraft book, all the spells I need to know and some are optional. It's nothing interesting to a mortal, just some Trollish gibberish."  
  
"I beg your pardon but I was interested and I may just be a mortal but if I dare say I am the crown princess of Hespen so I would hold my tongue if I were you!"  
  
"Well I am sorry Princess, but it does not matter to me because I unlike you will live forever. So I will see many more people in my time and I will get to insult many more important people, other than you."  
  
"You are simply a rude and obnoxious cretin!"  
  
"If I am such a cretin to you then what can a make of you besides a buffoon and a spoiled princess?"  
  
"You can make of me your superior and righteous leader, and beside that I don't know much about you so what's to say that I will not discover your flaws later in time?"  
  
"Whatever you wish to think, you're Majesty."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Why would I mock you, you're Majesty?"  
  
"Now you are asking to die," and with that I punched him in the face. I know it was not right of me, but no one mocks me! After that I went to the library and looked into "Mythical Creatures." Under sorcerer it said;  
  
"A sorcerer or more commonly known as a wizard. A sorcerer is a mythical creature that is formed when a unicorn of pure white drinks out of pool of red water in the middle of the night.  
  
The general characteristics of a sorcerer are their immense height, their green eyes, and especially their blue lips. They are immortal, but can be killed by unnatural accidents, such as battles and accidents. They are immune to old age and sickness. They age slower than humans, but their physical appearance ages while the inside of the body remains the same. There has never been a union between two sorcerers, seldom do they even marry. When they marry they marry mortals and usually children come out of these unions. Some other important thing about the sorcerer is that they can tap into your thoughts. So you'd be best not to think your most personal thoughts in front of them."  
  
Wow, they can read minds! I hope I didn't think about any thing personal in front of Restolin. Any way I had to go up to my room to prepare for the ball. 


	2. 2

Abigail picked out a Cinderella like gown. It was a lovely shade of blue with two straps and my tiara blended in with the outfit splendidly. As Abigail brushed my hair I amused myself by talking into the mirror. "Ah Mr. Wentley you dance as though you were an elephant. You light up this room when you leave it and simply by leaving brighten everyone's day."  
  
"It's always been your curse, amusing yourself with the sound of your own voice," said Mother.  
  
"Well if I had more people to talk to then I wouldn't have to amuse myself so."  
  
"Your father and I have always said you are odd. We never knew quite why but it seems as though you don't want to be royalty, let alone heir to the Hespenian throne. Another thing that we have noticed is that you haven't shown any interest in the ball yesterday, let alone any of the young men you met. I know Mr. Wentley was of no interest of you, especially since he was only fifteen. I wish that you would show more interest in your heritage and position, but I'm asking too much."  
  
"No Mother, you're not asking too much, you're asking a lot and I don't know if I will live up to yours and Father's expectations. But you may dream so if you wish." Then she walked out and it was time for me to go downstairs.  
  
As I walked down the stairs I noticed all of the people, women and men standing in the ballroom, some were dancing and some were just standing, but the sea of people was still amazing. I saw all types of people but then I realized that we are all the same and finally I realized that everyone was looking at me. It was bizarre but I loved it, all those eyes on me. I immediately saw Jesope; his blonde hair gave him away. He was also taller than everyone else so he stuck out a little more. Then again I did notice Restolin too.  
  
Any way after I got off of the stairs I went to my usual spot near mother and father. We greeted everyone and then I walked about the crowd. I swear I must have danced for hours. Good thing mother had me take all of those dancing lessons when I was fifteen. On the other hand I did get quite tired of all the people and their drab attitudes. On the other hand I guess people are supposed to be like that when in high society.  
  
After the ball I got undressed and went into the bath. Abigail set out the bath salts and oils and I waded in bliss. I looked out the window and saw the stars as I had never seen them before, and in that light I saw a shooting star. I made a wish; a wish that will never come true.  
  
The next morning after breakfast Father summoned me to the library. He was sitting in his chair with "The Book of Inspirational Wisdom" in his lap. His black beard hung on his lapel and his bushy eyebrows were fixed in a serious manner. I took a seat and Father read one of his "inspirational" quotes out loud. He usually doesn't do that unless he has good news.  
  
"What did you call upon me for Father?" I asked.  
  
"As you know you are a woman and should be treated as such. You also know that you are entitled to the family throne. I have thought about this and I have decided the man that you will marry," he said.  
  
"What do you mean? The balls were only yesterday and the day before! You can choose that easily? Sometimes I wonder what kind of beast you are!"  
  
"Listen now! There is no reason to be upset! I've talked this over with your mother and we have decided that Prince Jesope of Caterlin would be the perfect suitor for you. If this does not please you then you will have to suffer with it. Now, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Father I can say that you did make the right choice. If I were you then I would have made the same decision. I am sorry that I yelled. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can Princess. What kind of king, and father for that matter, would I be if I couldn't forgive my own flesh and blood?"  
  
"Thank you Father."  
  
"You're welcome Princess."  
  
I ran out of that room with a song in my heart. The world became brighter and the birds sang a little happier than before. There was also the sun, it felt as though the rays circled my head forming a beautiful halo of love and light. It reminded me of the passage in my favorite book, a book that I've read about one hundred times.  
  
The only problem is that I start lessons tomorrow. It's a tradition; two months before a woman gets married she must go through extensive training. It seems ludicrous but it is very important to our monarchy. Any way I can't wait until I see Jesope.  
  
I went into my room and wrote in my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have just gotten the most magnificent news; I am going to marry Prince Jesope of Caterlin. Isn't that wonderful? I think so! Father scared me, I thought I would have to marry someone like Darwin Wentley of Genep. He makes me want to regurgitate, it's as simple as that. I'm sorry that he is such a senseless buffoon, because he does not look like one, he looks rather intelligent.  
  
Mother was not there when I saw father. I guess she didn't want to see the look on my face. She missed the biggest smile I have ever smiled. Ha! I wonder what Father will tell Mother. She will be upset she missed it.  
  
In other news I did have fun at the ball. It was very interesting and I wanted it to go on forever. So many people were there and I all wanted them to envy me and wish they were I. I danced with Restolin and we fought throughout the whole dance. I don't know what started the fight but it came to the subject of women against men and I, of course, have a strong opinion about that. The worst part of it all was the fact that it was the longest song played during the whole affair.  
  
There were many people there and I wanted to stay forever. The thing that really wound me up was that Father would not stop pacing around the hall. It was as though he was waiting for something that would never come. But now I must depart; I have my first lessons in a while.  
  
Trinity 


	3. 3

My first lesson was horrible. It seemed that I could muddle up everything except breathing. I can't stop thinking about how Miss Benis, my language teacher, called me a cultural waste and a misuse of intellect. After that I went to go watch the jousting match. Jesope jousts for fun.  
  
In a few hours I am meeting him to talk. I cannot wait. I do miss him so; I haven't talked to him in quite a long time. We've only talked twice because of the balls, but I am quite smitten with him. He has a strong jaw and beautiful golden tresses. His azure eyes are piercing, gorgeous, and mostly soulful. They say you can look into a soul through the eyes. When I look into his eyes I see purity and goodness, but that could just be his façade. Any way, I shouldn't ramble in such a repulsive manner because God forbid I think for myself.  
  
After that I went to my room to summon Anne, my dearest friend and dare say servant. Although she is my servant I can only talk to her sometimes. Anyway she is primping my locks so I look lovely for Jesope.  
  
"Did you see the two new guards? There names are Renaldo and Tobias. One of them has exquisite teeth while the other's pouting lips are charming. Although I do still think Restolin is the most handsome. His green eyes and strong build make him most to be desired," said Anne with many sighs in between.  
  
"Come now Anne, you know that you can't make me change my mind about Jesope. He is all I have ever asked for, or at least what I've dreamt about all my life. But you are welcome to have Restolin, I find him repulsive. He's an unpleasant man with the mentality of a four-year old." I said in a huffy manner.  
  
"I thank you for your permission to like Restolin," she said in a sarcastic manner, "but on a more serious not, how doth thou want her hair to look for the fine Prince Jesope?"  
  
"I was thinking I would wear it down with roses weaved in. I thought this because of the fact that roses symbolize love and after all we were promised to each other."  
  
"I know I can't change your mind but I can get you to think of something other than him. If I do say so myself is quite attractive, not that I like him one bit, he is by all means yours."  
  
"I knew that, and if you ever wanted him then we would have a tiff to end all tiffs. Now hurry up Anne, I don't want to be late."  
  
Anne is quite a lover. She always likes someone new. If it weren't for men then I do not know what she would do. Soon I reached his chambers. I knocked on the door and the chaperon opened. I stepped in and Jesope summoned me to sit on the couch with him. I was shy at first but then Jesope told the chaperone to leave.  
  
"How did you do that? We're supposed to have him there for all our meetings," I said in a very displeased manner.  
  
"I can do anything I want, remember I am the prince," he laughed and came closer. A little too close for comfort, if you know what I mean. Then his face turned serious and said, "Can there be a love so true that even in two brief encounters can make it present? Can this love make me think of thee every last waking moment in which I lived since I have met thee? Is there one person that can tame my soul and make me quiver whenever I think of her near? Is it possible that this love can withstand even the deepest fears and insecurities one may have, and is it possible that this love will last longer than the sun and the stars and flourish into a deep and even more meaningful passion? Could you ever find a love so deep, would you find it here, or do you think it's somewhere else, lying in the deepest trenches or on the highest peaks?"  
  
"You speak of everlasting love; you speak of lasting longer than the universe. Why do you speak of such things so soon? Love can be a wondrous thing, but brought on too quickly it can be a horrible tortuous instrument. Is this love you speak of truer than the day itself and more deep than the ocean? Can it be that this is only a temporary passion a desire, or just simple lust? Do you think that this is right? A wrong turn in life can lead you astray to many beautiful, frightening, and tempting places; this may be a wrong turn. This could be the point of which everything can fall apart on you. Don't waste time thinking of love that may never be," I said with everlasting emotion.  
  
"But I know this love is true. Please agree with me I know my love for you can sustain anything, anything life will give me. If my life falls apart because I love you it won't matter because I will have you and only you. Trinity you are my angel, the head angel in this Heaven of which I live and love. You can never tell if something is real unless you try it first, please Trinity, love me, at least try to love me. Love is a leap, but you've got to be inspired to jump, and Trinity, I've been inspired, so why not you?" He begged me to listen it was sad, yet beautiful. His way with words is amazing.  
  
"I am inspired to jump, really I am, but I'm afraid, afraid of falling. You can't possibly imagine what war is raging inside of me right, now this battle of love and also of fear. Please don't make me choose so soon, not now, not right yet. You are the ideal man and I do say that when I lose all fear I will take that fateful jump a jump into the soul of another and please I need time, time to think and time to be inspired."  
  
"Please Trinity I cannot wait. Every night I dream of the moment when our lips meet and we embrace each other in love. I dream of the moment when I see your beautiful lips form the words 'I love you.' I can also dream of the moment when I get to see you smile and tell me that your love is unconditional, forgiving, and overlooks my flaws. Please say this is true; please say that you can't deny me the one thing in this mortal life that I honestly deserve. Trinity say those three words that mean more to me than anything else in this life, and I will return it to you. Love is all I ask Trinity, love."  
  
"It's growing late, I must leave. Besides I am feeling a little woozy. I shall see you tomorrow Jesope."  
  
I left really quickly. As I walked from the room I grabbed Anne's arm and pulled her to my room. I started to cry and the whole story slipped out. I was ready to burst. I wanted to die, how he can talk of love if we have only met on two occasions. What could have triggered this? Is there something that I don't know; could I just be the object of lust for the flesh? All of these thoughts spilt out as Anne took the roses out of my chestnut brown hair. Then she said something, something I never would have guessed.  
  
"During your meeting with Prince Jesope I walked the halls looking at all the artwork. Tobias was walking in the same hall. I pretended not to notice him but he came over to me and took my arm and pushed me towards the wall. He took both my arms and held them next to the wall. He started to pull his face closer to mine and he said, 'I know by the way you look at me and stare at me that you hunger for me. Don't you, you little devil of a thing?' He started to kiss my neck and he touched me."  
  
"Why didn't you fight? By all of these years you should know how I feel about men treating women like objects. But tell my why you didn't fight."  
  
"Firstly, he has a sword and I would rather have my neck kissed than slit. Secondly, he is of higher ranking than I, I am only a servant and expected to act as such. Unlike you I am not expected to fight, you are protected by your name, I am not." Then she brushed through my hair and after that she left. I feel so vulnerable and sad. There is nothing that can save me from Jesope's talk of love. I feel the same way for Anne, there is no way that she hunger's for that disgusting guard, he is vulgar and rude and who would dare touch Anne in such a vile manner. I must sleep; it's all I can do to relieve my uneasiness.  
  
I didn't sleep. I couldn't rest knowing of all that was said and done that very night. I laid in my bed thinking about all of the beautiful words that came out of Jesope's mouth. He didn't even touch me, he was a gentleman about it but it was still shocking. The words that stuck in my head the most were, "Is there one person that can tame my soul and make me quiver whenever I think of her near?" He spoke in such a beautiful way, it almost seemed as though it was rehearsed. Finally I decided that I would sit and read. I read for hours without end. 


End file.
